


cold

by avocado_enthusiast



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cold, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23504674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avocado_enthusiast/pseuds/avocado_enthusiast
Summary: Kageyama lifts an arm; a silent invitation. Hinata had to restrain himself from diving into his setter’s beckoning biceps, opting instead to lean into Kageyama’s side. Hinata let out a content hum. Warmth already began to seep into Hinata’s chilled clothes; although it didn’t completely warm him up, he decided this could be enough.That is until Kageyama’s arm encircled his waist, tucking Hinata further into his chest.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 19
Kudos: 361





	cold

Hinata didn't realize his rookie mistake until it was too late. 

It was after a practice match and he was still sticky with sweat, riding out the adrenaline high from their win; naturally, the two hour bus ride back was the last thing on his mind. 

The air took on an uncomfortable chill as his sweat dried off. He reaches to grab his jacket when the realization and unsavory gust of cool air hits him. 

His custom-made, warmly insulated Karasuno High jacket was stored under the bus with the rest of the team's bags. The same bags they weren’t allowed to get until another hour and forty five minutes. It was almost enough to make Hinata shed some very manly tears. 

Hinata nestles further into the leather seats, tucking his knees to his chin in a feeble attempt to conserve heat. If he tried not to focus on the biting chill, he could somewhat manage it. So he clouded his mind with volleyball, and reluctantly the numbing sensation ebbed. 

Then the air conditioning turned on. 

Hinata groans, curling into himself even more. His arms cramp and his knees protest at the armadillo-like position, but Hinata can’t imagine exposing the sensitive skin of his thighs and arms to the elements. He stays like that for a couple minutes until an insistent pressure pokes at his side.

“You look miserable.” Kageyama deadpans.

“I’m just a lil’ cold.” Hinata's voice is muffled from the fabric, hiding his pout. “ Left my jacket and sweatpants in my bag.”

“Of course you would.” Hinata sticks his tongue out in response, which would have been better is Kageyama could actually see the gesture. But he likes to think it’s the thought that counts.

He thinks that’s the end of it, and he’s too miserable to continue their jests, so Hinata closes his eyes again. If he were taller he wouldn’t have this problem. Tall people don’t get as cold quickly, it’s physics or something.

The cushion beside him dips, and there’s a starburst of warmth draped along his back. He opens his eyes to see Kageyama placing his jacket over Hinata's trembling (oh he was shaking) shoulders. 

Unlike Hinata, Kageyama was prepared and wore a long sleeve crew neck over his jersey. 

“Your muscles will cramp if you stay like that.”

Hinata thinks he says something intelligible, too wrapped up in the clean smell of soap which lingers on Kageyama’s clothes.

The air turns arctic, and soon, the whole bus is clumped together. Noya plants his legs across Asahi's lap. Sugawara and Daichi were smart enough to bring a blanket safely tucking themselves in the patterned cloth. Even Tanaka and Ennoshita press their shoulders together, anything to soften the biting cold.

Kageyama lifts an arm; a silent invitation. Hinata had to restrain himself from diving into his setter’s beckoning biceps, opting instead to lean into Kageyama’s side. Hinata let out a content hum. Warmth already began to seep into Hinata’s chilled clothes; although it didn’t completely warm him up, he decided this could be enough. 

That is until Kageyama’s arm encircled his waist, tucking Hinata further into his chest. 

“You were still shivering.” He grumbled out, looking out the window. 

Hinata peeks at Kageyama’s stoic face through the reflection. Kageyama’s eyes catch his only to flick away to study the road. In this position Hinata couldn’t tell if he was wearing his “Hinata you’re being stupid and you don’t realize it” expression or “The Other One”, a look Hinata has yet to classify. 

Both had stern lips pressed into a pout and the upward tilt of his chin as if he were sizing Hinata up, but the newer expression added a warmer shine to Kageyama’s countenance. As if he were smiling,at least as close as Kageyama could get to smiling. So it was more like smirking, but the point still stands. 

Hinata yearned for an answer, even if he wasn’t sure what question he was asking.

Then Hinata sees Tanaka and Ennoshita collapsing on each other in sleep. He notices how Asahi scoots closer to a sleeping Nishinoya, and Sugawara using Daichi’s lap as a pillow as the Captain talks to Kiyoko and Yachi.

Hinata is familiar with physical touch. It’s the way he can connect to people as if through touch alone Hinata can  _ feel  _ what someone else feels, or better yet, communicate what he wants to say. Words were never Hinata’s strong suit. But with Kageyama, there was another dimension to physical contact. An encrypted conversation Hinata could never decipher, or, as Hinata was discovering, it was a one-sided discussion that was all in his head.

Hinata did this sometimes, where he fed into the imaginary tension. 

“I’m taking a nap.” Kageyama says, leaning further into the seat. 

And inevitably, the moment would pass. 

Hinata hears Kageyama's breathing level off, feeling a warm pressure at the top of his head. The weight sinks Hinata further into Kageyama’s lap, his upper body propped up squarely on the taller boy’s stomach. Soon they were each other's pillows. Kageyama nestled on top while Hinata was sandwiched in a tangle of strong arms and clean fabric. 

Kageyama has to know what he’s doing to Hinata. He just has to because no one should be this effortlessly tempting.

As if the universe wanted to prove its point, a pothole in the road dips Hinata deeper into Kageyama’s embrace. A soft mewl escapes the setter’s lips. The sound is so un-Kageyama-like, Hinata is torn between laughing out loud at the cosmic joke, or cooing at the downright adorable kitten sound.

_Of course_ Hinata is crushing on milk-loving, kitten sounding, stupid face Kageyama. 

“Yama.” Hinata barely feels the words leave his lips. His heartbeat thunders. “I probably like you.”

A gentle hush of even breaths answer him back. 

And for now, that’s enough.

**Author's Note:**

> This was the image I used as reference to their cuddle session, enjoy :)
> 
> https://images.app.goo.gl/aVmTbM72Ejo2MahX8


End file.
